List of TSUG video games
This is an '''incomplete list of TSUG games'. TSUG and PTSUG are popular for gaming. Most TSUG games have use Reality3D, Metal, Swift, Vira3D, DirectX, Vulkan, Unity, TSDX and Unreal Engine graphics. Steam, Origin, Facebook Games, Popper, and U-Game is also available for TSUG.'' 1970s 1980s * Touhou 4: Lotus Land Story (1988) * Touhou 5: Mystic Square (1988) * Touhou Noroifuuin ~ Lucky Star and the Cursed Seal (1988) * Angry German Kid (1988) * Chip's Challenge (1989) * Alien Freedom: Cylog Attacks (1989) * Xoshi Puzzle (1989) * Bionicle: Gladtorian Arena (1989) * Bomberman (1989) * King's Knight (1989) * SimCity Plus (1989) * Tetris II (1989) * Mr. Driller G (Drillimation version) (1989) * Touhou Noromaden ~ Lucky Star and the Cursed Legend (1989) * Angry German Kid 2: The Dark Keyboard of Shadows (1989) 1990s * Adventures of Dino Riki (1990) * Ultimate Aliens: Cosmic Destruction (1990) * Flipull (1990) * SimEarth (1990) * Super C (1990) * Doom (1990) * Quarth (1991) * Pyramid (1991) * Alien Freedom: Galactic Racing (1991) * Myst (1991) * Columns (1991) * Color Xoshi 2 (1991) * Bee Bee Gone (1992) * Bart's Nightmare (1992) * Soliverse (1992) * Go Go Space Monkey (1992) * Shatterhand (1991) * Snow Bros (1992) * Street Fighter II: The World Warrior (1992) * Xoshi Plus (1992) * Mortal Kombat (1993) * Xoshi Puzzle 2 (1993) * Bomberman TS (1993) * Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey (1993) * Bubble Bobble Part 2 (1993) * Legends of Chima: Speedorz (1993) * Soliverse 2 (1993) * SimCity 2000 (1993) * Plumbers Don't Wear Ties (1994) * Ninjago: Nindroids (1994) * Mortal Kombat II (1994) * X-Com: UFO Defense (1994) * Wrath of The Gods (1994) * Legends of Chima: Tribe Fighters (1995) * Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin (1995) * Super Bomberman TS (1995) * Sokoban HQ (1995) * Bionicle: Mask of Control (1996) * Xoshi Smash! (1996) * Mortal Kombat 3 (1996) * Nexo Knights: Merlok 2.0 (1996) * Pyst (1996) * Super Mario Plus for TS-UGOS (1997) * Namco Museum for TS-UGOS (1997) * Star Warped (1997) * Grand Theft Auto (1997) * Resident Evil (1997) * Gumball: The Video Game (1997) * Microshaft Winblows 98 (1998) * Half Life (1998) * Tekken 3 (1998) * Gumball II: Crazy Colors (1999) * Robotman Revival (1999) * Metal Gear Solid (1999) * New Xoshi (1999) * GTA2 (1999) * SimCity 3000 (1999) * Resident Evil 2 (1999) * Super Bomberman TS Plus (1999) 2000s * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (2000) * Olka-Olka (2000) * The Sims (2000) * Xoshi Collection (2000) * Restaurant City (2000) * Counter-Strike (2001) * Robolights: The Game (2001) * Bejeweled (2001) * TextTwist (2001) * Plumeria (2001) * Super Collapse (2002) * Grand Theft Auto 3 (2002) * Tekken 4 (2002) * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2003) * Lana X: The Ladybot Video Game (2003) * Pinball Rush! (2003) * SimCity 4 (2003) * Bionicle: The Game (2003) * Bejeweled II (2004) * The Sims 2 (2004) * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) * Half-Life 2 (2004) * New Xoshi 2 (2004) * Bomberman HD (2004) * World of Warcraft (2004) * Diner Dash (2004) * Lana X: Ladybot Heroes (2005) * Music Quiz Challenge (2005) * Tekken 5 (2005) * The Incredibles: The Video Game (2005) * Bionicle Heroes (2006) * Ratatouille (2007) * TMNT (2007) * Cooking Academy (2007) * Portal (2007) * Team Fortress 2 (2007) * N+ (2008) * Street Fighter IV (2008) * Roblox (2008) * Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) * Plants vs. Zombies (2009) * The Sims 3 (2009) * Tekken 6 (2009) * COLLAPSE! (2009) 2010s * Angry Birds (2010) * Fruit Ninja (2010) * Xoshi Generations (2010) * Just Dance 2 (2010) * Mortal Kombat (2011) * Zumba Fitness (2011) * Just Dance 3 (2011) * Minecraft (2011) * New Bomberman TS (2012) * Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) * Just Dance 4 (2012) * Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2012) * Xoshi 30 (2012) * Candy Crush Saga (2012) * Skullgirls (2012) * COLLAPSE! Plus (2013) * SimCity (2013) * Just Dance 2014 (2013) * Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) * Zumba Fitness II (2014) * The Sims 4 (2014) * Just Dance 2015 (2014) * Grand Theft Auto V (2014) * Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment (2014) * Mortal Kombat X (2015) * Thomas Was Alone (2015) * Just Dance 2016 (2015) * Sokoban Firststep Plus (2015) * Gigantichard Doors 10 (2015) * Sword Art Online: Lost Song (2015) * Street Fighter V (2016) * Nightfall: Escape (2016) * Just Sing (2016) * Passengers (2016) * Just Dance 2017 (2016) * Pokemon Sun and Moon (2016) * Hunterbots: The Arcade Game (2016) * Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization (2016) * Battlefield 1 (2016) * Xoshi (2017) * Rime (2017) * Tekken 7 (2017) * Street Fighter V Plus (2017) Category:Lists Category:TSUG Category:Video game lists Category:Video games Category:Theorysonic